1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor package structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a winding-type solid electrolytic capacitor package structure using a lead frame and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The winding-type capacitor includes a capacitor core, a casing, and a sealing cover. The capacitor core has an anode foil coupled to an anode terminal, a cathode foil coupled to a cathode terminal, a separator, and an electrolyte layer. The anode foil, the cathode foil and the separator are rolled together. The separator is disposed between the anode foil and the cathode foil. The electrolyte layer is formed between the anode foil and the cathode foil. The casing has an opening for receiving the capacitor core. The sealing cover can used to seal the casing, and the anode terminal and the cathode terminal can pass through a through hole of the sealing cover. A given space is provided between the sealing cover and the capacitor core. A stopper for securing the space is provided on at least one of the anode terminal and the cathode terminal. However, there is no any other package body for enclosing the winding-type capacitor in the prior art.